


You Know Something, Jon Snow

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Jon Snow Knows Something, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Jon finds out about Arya and Gendry





	You Know Something, Jon Snow

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK PLOT! If D and D can throw plot out the window, then fuck it, so can I! Let's pretend that A. They did kill the night king B. Arya killed him. C. Jamie is the only one to ride south and kill Cersei, ending the war. D. The dragon doesn't die; battle of kings landing never happens, Dany is alive with Jon and they live in the North where Sansa rules. Tyrion is the king (becuase why the hell not) and Jamie is his hand. Oh and Sansa and Dany are buddy buddy and ACTUALLY LIKE EACH OTHER! Did I miss anything? Good, now that we have the covered, Gendry stayed in the North with Arya and Davos is in SE, seeing things through. A lot has changed for the sake of this ONE SHOT and I stand by my decisions! Happy Reading!

Jon Learns Something

It had been nearly three moons since the Battle of Winterfell and Jon was still amazed that they managed to survive. There had been several casualties, including those of Lady Lyanna Mormont and Ser Jorah Mormont, but they would mourn the dead and move on from that frightful night. Dany was still heartbroken over losing her most dear and trusted friend, but Jon noticed that she found solace in the company around her.

He was surprised at how much Dany and Sansa had bonded over the last several weeks and took comfort in knowing that there was no longer bad blood between them. He knew the hard decision Dany had to make after the slaying of Cersei Lannister. Jamie had given her the opportunity to take the Iron Throne, but she respectfully refused. Dany came to the realization that the bonds and family she had made during her time in Winterfell were more important than the stress of the Iron Throne. She gave it up to a person she believed would rule well.

Tyrion Lannister was made King of the Seven Kingdoms and as his first order as king, he gave the North its independence. Sansa had been elated. When the time came to select a ruler in the North, Jon had insisted that it go to Sansa. He was tired of ruling over people and wanted a simple life in the north with the woman he loved.

It was obvious that he loved Daenerys and despite their relation to one another, their loved was greater. The mere thought of living the rest of his life without her was frightening. A week after Tyrion Lannister took the throne; he and Dany were married under the Weirwood tree and joined as husband and wife. After their nuptials, they had a decision to make, either stay in Winterfell or go back to Dany’s ancestral home of Dragonstone.

The decision was an easy one.

With Sansa as the Queen in The North, she would need a proper hand that new politics and Dany was the perfect subject. Together, they would be able to bring back the prosperity that the North once had.

They had fallen into a daily routine since then. Every morning, before the rest of the castle would wake, Dany and Jon would ride their dragons to the waterfall he had shown her on her very first day in Winterfell. They would spend several hours just admiring that waterfall before it was time to head back to the castle. However, there was one particular morning where Dany had fallen ill to her stomach, leaving Jon to brood and wonder on his own. He thought about taking Rhaegal out to the waterfall, but decided against it. Instead, he concluded to seek out his younger sister for much-needed sibling bonding time.

He hardly had any time to see her. He was busy keeping peace with the villagers in Winter Town, while she was preoccupied with training new recruits for their scarce army. Every time they tried to make time for each other, there was always something pulling their attention elsewhere.

He made his way to the training grounds, hoping to find his sister sparing with whatever poor unfortunate soul that were paired with her. Instead, he saw Ser Podrick Payne and Ser Brienne of Tarth participating in a very tense sparring session. As usual, Pod became distracted, giving Brienne the advantage she needed to knock him on his arse. She lifted Pod from the ground and turned to face Jon.

“Lord Snow, to what do we owe the pleasure?” She asked, slightly out of breath.

“Have either of you seen Arya? I thought she would be here in the training grounds.” He asked.

Ser Brienne shook her head, “She was here earlier but ran off not too long ago. I’ve no idea where she went.”

Jon gave a nod of thanks and stalked off towards the archery pit. Instead of short brown haired lass, Jon was greeted with a tall red headed wilding. Tormund had been practicing his shooting; as if he needed the practice.

“Ah, Crow! Come to lose against me?” He teased.

“No, Tormund, I came to see if Arya would be here.”

“The she wolf? Have not seen her since she stabbed the bloody night king! She is a wild, that one.” Tormund grinned.

“Aye, Tormund. She is.” Jon gave a soft pat on the wildling’s back before making his way to the Great Hall.

There were a few people bustling about the hall. It was midday, so most were seated eating whatever leftovers from the supper before. He noticed The Hound seated at a far table, away from any other gatherers; his face deep into a whole chicken. Jon was sure that he would know where Arya was hiding. He strode to where the Hound was sitting and placed himself directly across from him.

“What the fuck do you want, Lord Snow?” The Hound said in between chews.

“Do you know where Arya is? I haven’t seen her all morning.” Jon asked.

“Aye, I saw her.” He took another chunk from the chicken.

Jon waited for him to continue but became slightly impatient as he continued to eat the chicken.

“And?” Jon urged.

“You asked if I saw the bitch. I did, so there you have it. Now with all due respect, fuck off.” The Hound downed his goblet of ale and bit off another piece of chicken.

Jon grumbled in frustration and lifted from his seat. He exited the Great Hall and decided to go to the forge. He could remember Arya lingering around the forge from time to time and hoped that she would be there demanding poor Gendry for some type of weapon.

Jon always liked the forge. It was one of the warmest places in Winterfell and the heat of the hearth was always comforting. He half-expected Arya to be admiring the young blacksmith when he reached the forge, but to his dismay, neither of them were there.

“Oi!” Jon yelled to a nearby apprentice. The boy turned to Jon and dropped whatever he was working on.

“Yes, milord?” He asked sheepishly.

“Where is you master, Gendry?”

The boy shrugs, “I don’t know, milord. Last, I saw of master Waters, he was headed around back to the storage room with Lady Stark.

“Which Lady Stark?” He asked the boy.

“The short one with brown hair.”

Jon nodded and instructed the boy to continue his work. He turned from the forge and made his way to the storage room behind the forge. There were two entrances; one through the forge and the other around the back. Jon opted to take the entrance around the back. The storage room was commonly used to house extra grain or old weaponry, but here of late it house the majority of the blacksmiths. The only blacksmith that did not have a cot in the storage room was Gendry. He was given his own chambers in the castle as soon as their party had reached Winterfell all those moons ago.

As Jon moved closer to the storage room, he began to hear giggles and moans escape from inside. His instincts were telling him to stop in his track and turn in the opposite direction but his dumb head kept telling him to move forwards. He rounded the corner and pushed the storage door open. He immediately regretted it.

Pushed up against the opposite wall, with a large burley man holding her there, was his baby sister. Her hair was a mess and her breeches were around her ankles. Her jerkin was open, exposing her perked nipples. Her arms were wrapped around the man’s shoulders, holding onto him as he plowed into her.

It took him a moment to realize who the man was that was fucking his sister, but the soot covered skin and the blacksmith’s apron had been a dead giveaway.

“What is the seven fucking hells is going on!” He yelled.

The distracted couple quickly realized their romp had been discovered. Gendry quickly slid out of Arya and pulled his trousers over his still visibly hard cock. Arya fastened her jerkin and shuffled her breeches over her hips, tying them secure around her waist.

“Jon! What are you doing here!” Arya asked, breathlessly.

“I was looking for you! Then I was looking for him! Then I found both of you!” Jon was exasperated. The sight he had just witnessed was truly scarring and he was certain that he would never be able to see his sister the same way again.

“Well, you found us.” Arya said flatly.

Jon threw his hands in the air, “How long has this been going on?”

“Hmmm, since the night of the battle.” Arya confessed.

Jon’s eyes nearly bucked out of his head.

“Three moons! You’ve been fucking my sister for three moons?” The question was aimed at Gendry and he slowly backed away from the fuming man.

“Jon-” Arya tried to reason with him, but he would let her.

“No, I’m going to kill him.” Jon stalked over to Gendry, but was quickly intercepted by Arya.

“You will do no such thing! Jon, I am woman grown of ten and nine. I can fuck who ever I want to fuck. Besides, we are to be married.” She firmly stated.

Gendry and Jon looked at Arya in utter surprise, “We are?”

“You are?”

“Yes, we are. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some unfinished business to attend to.” Arya pulled Gendry by the wrist and exited the storage room.

However, before they could make it out the door Jon yell, “I don’t like this, but, for the love of Gods, please don’t do it public! I could hear you two from right outside the forge!”

Two weeks later, he found them on the forge table and Jon nearly strangled Gendry were all could see. 


End file.
